Laments of a L'cie
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: The battle is over, and they won the fight, but now an ex-L'cie has to deal with a broken heart, while another deals with the loss of a mother figure. perhaps both can find comfort in the other.


A.N: Hey guys, nice to meet you all.

Anyways a short about me, Hi, I'm Sage, rather long-time Final fantasy fan, who sadly started with a bad game (Mystic quest), but has since played about half of the main series games (six is my personal favorite).

With that out of the way, short notice, I only got FF13 the other day, but I watched a lot of videos prior to getting it, so this is not a shot in the dark.

Also please keep you opinions about the series to yourself, I respect what you believe are the best games, as I hope you will respect my choices.

With that said, hope you enjoy this.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She couldn't believe this, that idiot had the nerve, he had the balls, to even think of something like this, let alone to do it.

As she wandered away from the others, all she could do was silently fume, just to avoid damaging anything in her rage.

That buffoon, she was just speechless at how stupid he could be sometimes, and just how ridiculously naïve he could get.

You're probably asking what is going on, and why this young woman is so pissed.

Well, her name is Serah Farron, and a few minutes ago, she was the bride to be of one Snow Villiers, or as she would now know him, the number 1 dumbass of the universe.

What did one snow do to her to cause such outrage? Well let's look at it in order.

One, he treated her rescue like it was some sort of game, never taking anything seriously as he risked his life, and the lives of his friends and innocent refugees to get to her.

Second, after she was turned to crystal, he was too stubborn to leave her to go and fulfill his focus, and keep a bunch of innocent children safe (The innocence of said children is argueable considering what she'd seen them do, but it was the principle that pissed her off so much).

Third, at some point during their adventures, and with no consideration for her feelings, that absolute fool, in a fit of near depression, went and started to hit on her older sister, Claire.

Of course, her sister had none of it, and with every pick up line, she would bash him down, her own anger quickly coming to a boiling point with the moron.

It was one thing for him to put bystanders in danger for the pursuit of playing hero, it was a whole F'ing nother thing for him to start hitting on her sister when she wasn't there, just because he missed her.

And the worst part was, she had heard every minute of him Talking about her sister, and he even talk to her about it, through the tear she had left him when she was trapped in crystal and the eternal dream.

She heard every time he commented on her sister's figure, every lewd thought he had about her and the way she moved about, and it was heart shattering.

So of course, when he tried to pull her into a kiss the minute she was released from her cystal stasis, she reacted immediately by punching him, hard.

One thing few people knew about Serah Farron was that she wasn't the helpless little girl they seemed to think she was. Her older sister had of course taught her a few things about defending herself just in case she needed it, and had also taught her how to use a few weapons.

Unfortunately she didn't have her bow with her, or she would definitely have already gotten snow admitted to the hospital.

Now she was wandering the plains, trying hard to get her mind off the big lunkhead, when she came across a peculiar sight.

A young boy, the same one she recalled seeing with her older sister often, was just sitting there, staring up at the crystal pillar, looking forlorn about something.

Walking up to him cautiously, Serah kneeled down beside him, and laid her hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

He seemed startled by her presence, and she felt him jump slightly, but calmed when he realized it was just light's sister, and looked up at her, his eyes full of torment.

Turning away again, he began to mutter something, barely loud enough for her to hear it, but just loud enough she could catch small parts, "She…said she wouldn't abandon me, but now look, she's up there, trapped in crystal."

Watching him mumble to herself, Serah could feel her heart breaking for the boy, who had obviously seen her older sister in a different way than the others did, and with a rare show of courage, bent down and pulled the boy into a crushing hug.

"Don't worry Hope, Claire will come back, someday," she tried to comfort him, and added with a small smile, "and until then, why don't you stay with me?"

The boy blinked up at her in confusion, but seemed to recall that she was the bride to be of Snow, and looked away quickly, the old wound of losing his mother still stinging in the back of his mind at the mention of the blowhard.

"Hey now, I know that look, don't worry, Snow and I aren't together anymore, the Farron residence is Villiers free," She claimed, gaining his attention once more.

"And, you don't mind a kid you barely know staying with you for who knows how long?" Hope asked. He didn't really have anywhere to go now, since his father had been killed in the attack on Palumpolum, and now with light, his surrogate stepmother turned to crystal, he was back to square one.

"Sure I don't, Claire was very fond of you, so that must say something about your character, The younger Farron sister claimed cheerfully.

"Well then, sure why not, I need to make sure that light knows I'm okay, and I have to tell her off when she gets out of her crystal stasis, right?" Hope stated, climbing back to his feet.

"Right kiddo, now come on, let's see if we can catch a ride with that nice old man you were adventuring with somewhere we can live," Serah said, grabbing the boys hand and dragging him back in the direction of the others, all painful thoughts of a certain knucklehead far from her mind.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

What is this? A story inspired by a metric crap-ton of Final Fantasy XIII recently, and based on the fact that I really dislike snow.

The ending kind of drew away from my original plan, but I believe it turned out better than I had thought.

Setting? Post final fantasy XIII, after the girls are turned to crystal and pretty much during the closing cinematic, just before the credits roll, only abridged.

Yes, I know in-game only Vanille and Fang are turned to crystal, but I think that light would have made the sacrifice as well, and I kind of think she should have, since she had a lot to protect, including Hope and her sister.

Cast? Starring Serah Farron, the girl that only really got screen-time in flashbacks, but now has her own game (Final Fantasy XIII-2, which I am planning to get later, much later).

Also Hope, since he is one of the characters I think develop the most in final fantasy XIII, along with Lightning.

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story, and if you didn't well, I can't please everyone. But if you disagree with my opinions on the matter of the cast and story of final fantasy XIII, please respect my own choices, and don't bite my head off.

Until next time, bye everyone.


End file.
